A Late Christmas Present
by mental deficiency
Summary: Hermione receives an unexpected Christmas gift from Ginny, and the temperature of a cold winter night becomes hotter than either of them can handle. HG/GW slash!


The Christmas holidays were coming to an end for the students of Hogwarts, and the atmosphere of the Gryffindor common room, occupied only by the Weasleys and Harry Potter, personified the students' gloom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had planted themselves in the cherished, plump crimson armchairs closest to the fire as a result of being the only three who had not yet gone to bed.

"… and I'm really worried about our owls coming in on time, with this weather and such. I sent my Mum and Dad a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ to ask them if they also thought that the writing was becoming completely ridiculous. Someone's got to agree with us eventually." Hermione was ranting. She paused to take a breath before continuing and looked toward Harry and Ron to see if they had anything to say about what she'd mentioned thus far. To her utter astonishment, the two of them had not been listening to a word she'd said. She rolled her eyes and let out a long and irritated sigh, then re-directed her gaze and sat quietly for so long that she began to stare blankly ahead of her.

"I think I'll head up to the dormitory," Hermione yawned, tearing her vacant gaze away from the roaring fire in the grate. "There's no point in staying up."

Harry and Ron, who were playing a very half-hearted game of wizard's chess, only grunted in response. _Boys,_ Hermione thought to herself as Ron's knight knocked over one of Harry's pawns. Why were they so terrible at multi-tasking?

"I'll take that as your 'goodnight,' then," she huffed, exasperated. "See you two tomorrow morning."

Hermione closed the dormitory door behind her as she stepped off the spiral staircase, glad to get away from the winter chill of the stone steps. She tiptoed to her four-poster bed, careful not to wake Ginny, who seemed to be sound asleep behind her bed curtains. She spared a glance toward her companion's bed once she reached her own to ensure that she had not disturbed the peace of sleep.

Once satisfied, Hermione turned her back so that she faced her own bed and began to undress, her pajamas sitting atop the trunk at the foot of her bed. She pulled the buttons of her thick cotton shirt so that it hung loosely on her thin frame. Goosebumps were visible on her pale skin from her collarbone to her small and firm breasts. A creaking noise told her that Ginny had just moved in her sleep, and she smiled to herself as she removed her shirt, revealing a thin, black lace bra that displayed her nipples, hard from the cold. Shivering slightly, she pulled her dark jeans down without unbuttoning them and allowed them to fall to her ankles in a heap. However, the sound she thought was the denim hitting the old wood floor was not what she expected it to be.

Two thin, soft hands placed themselves on her hips from behind and then slid sensually down between her legs, resting on her inner thighs. She inhaled sharply and, as she did, she felt Ginny's thin mouth begin to kiss the back of her neck and in between her shoulder blades. Hermione bit down on her lip hard to stifle an intense moan. The goosebumps on her body were no longer from the cold but from pure arousal.

"Ginny," she exhaled, her voice a whimper. "I thought you were asleep..."

She could feel Ginny smile and chuckle into her neck, a feeling that sent chills down her spine. "I've been waiting for you to get up here. You took a while longer than I'd have liked, but I'll admit that seeing you undress was a welcome bonus. I hope you're not tired," she finished in a seductive voice, letting one of her hands play with the lining of Hermione's skimpy lace thong.

"Mmmm," Hermione moaned, unable to ignore the pleasure that Ginny's thin fingers were inflicting. "Not… at all…" she muttered, her breathing becoming more uneven as Ginny moved her bushy brown hair and planted kisses in the crook of her pretty neck.

"Good," the redhead replied, turning Hermione to face her and pressing their hips together, placing pressure upon Hermione's sensitive clit. "Because if you were, I'd be thoroughly disappointed." Her teasing hands traveled from her prey's inner thighs to the waistline of her thong.

Hermione shook slightly, almost overwhelmed with excitement.

Ginny pushed her back gently so that they were leaning on Hermione's cushioned mattress, then she lay Hermione down on the bed, pulling out her wand at the same time to cast the _muffliato_ charm on the ancient doorway. She spread Hermione's legs wide and settled herself on the bed directly between them. She noticed the shine surrounding the lace of the woman's underwear and grinned wickedly. "Mm, you are wet, aren't you?" she teased, running a hand lightly over the outside of the thong.

Hermione's back arched slightly as Ginny's controlled hand ran over her wet hole and pulsing clit. "Yes," she responded in a sultry voice that begged for mercy. "I want you."

The girl's thin red eyebrow curved upward at this statement. Intrigued, she asked, "How badly?" Ginny fully intended on making Hermione beg to be fucked harder than she'd ever dreamt of. A smirk crept across her face, and she placed her hands on Hermione's perfect breasts as she leaned forward and kissed between her quivering thighs.

"P-pretty badly." Hermione swallowed hard, trying with all her power to maintain control of her voice. "I want you. Please. We have the dormitory to ourselves tonight…"

With a scheming smile, Ginny tucked her brilliant red hair behind her ears. She forced Hermione to lay flat on the bed and positioned her legs wide, completely open and revealing her beautiful, dripping wet cunt. Ginny fingered the lace cloth and tugged gently, dragging the thong down to Hermione's thin ankles and then completely off her body.

Hermione reached beside her and closed the thick curtains of her four-poster bed, blocking off the rest of the room and creating a deeper silence. "There," she smiled seductively. "Completely alone… Touch me, Ginny," she begged, forgetting her usual notions of maturity and composure.

"I love it when you beg," Ginny breathed roughly.

She placed her hands on Hermione's knees and pressed down, spreading her legs as far apart as physically possible, and lowered her lips to Hermione's defined hips. She held one of Hermione's breasts and squeezed her nipple, eventually moving to her other breast as the moans got louder. Ginny moved her mouth to Hermione's clit and flicked her tongue back and forth a few times, enjoying the responding moans. "Oooh, yes!" Hermione cried as Ginny moved her tongue over her clit even more, faster and then slower. "Please, please keep going!" She wrapped her fingers in Ginny's straight red hair and pushed her lover's face closer.

But, suddenly, Ginny stopped. She moved her face only an inch back so that she could survey Hermione's fretful expression. She was squirming, desperate for the feeling of Ginny's strong, probing tongue on her body.

"Oh, Ginny, you're horrible," Hermione groaned, attempting to slide her hand down to her own wet hole so that she could please herself. However, Ginny's pale hand caught Hermione's thin wrist, preventing such pleasure from being had. "That's my job," Ginny warned in a mocking tone, a smile playing upon her lips.

Hermione nodded submissively, pulling her hand back to her side but pouting.

Ginny placed both of her hands on Hermione's hips, bracing both of them for what was about to happen. Hermione placed her hands-callused from writing essays and notes-over Ginny's fingers. Ginny flicked her tongue over Hermione's clit again, waiting to hear the moans become louder and louder. She stuck her tongue deep into Hermione's hot, wet folds and began to move in a slow rhythm, feeling their bodies move into each other, pressing harder as the seconds passed.

When the pace did not increase, Hermione felt her eyes roll back slightly and she began to moan. "I'm so close. Faster. Go faster," she pled.

Ginny consented to her request and placed two fingers inside Hermione's tight hole, sliding them in and out at an increasing pace. When Hermione's back began to arch, Ginny moved her hand faster and began to suck and lick on Hermione's clit in rhythm with the speed of her fingers. The sound of Hermione's moans had aroused Ginny more than she could confess, and she began to work her hands and her tongue as fast and as hard as she could until Hermione started to thrust her hips harder, the working fingers going deeper and deeper with every movement.

"Oh God! I'm so close! I'm so, so close," Hermione shouted as Ginny's fingers managed to continually hit her G-spot. She rotated her hips in a circular motion so that Ginny's tongue would rub against her throbbing clit. Ginny smiled as she began to move faster and more roughly.

"YES!" Hermione screamed as she reached orgasm. Ginny welcomed the hot juices from her cunt as Hermione came into her mouth, her tongue still deep inside.

Hermione's body fell limp as she finished, and she shook wildly from the intensity of climax. Her chest rose and fell in dramatic motions.

Ginny kissed from Hermione's naval all the way to her jawline, then placed one passionate kiss upon her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Hermione admitted. They both smiled, knowing they would keep this secret between them forever.


End file.
